


Operazione Donnola

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2013, Uncino non è per niente ben visto, floof family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavoro creato per il Rumbelle Secret Santa 2013 seguendo il prompt: "Rumbelle, Floof Family, avventure!"</p><p>Si svolge dopo l'arco dell'Isola Che Non C'è ma descrive un AU in cui Peter Pan è intrappolato nel Vaso di Pandora, ed è stata cominciata prima che Pan scambiasse corpo con Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operazione Donnola

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation Weasel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123868) by [oceanofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanofdarkness/pseuds/oceanofdarkness). 



> Grazie infinite a oceanofdarkness per avermi concesso di tradurre la storia; mi sono innamorata del Floof Family Fluff nel momento stesso in cui ho iniziato a leggere.
> 
> – – –
> 
> Many thanks to oceanofdarkness for letting me translate this; I fell in love with the Floof Family Fluff the moment I started reading.
> 
> * * *

“Ormai quante volte sono, Tremotino?”

Si trovano nel retro del negozio, e lui è costretto a pensarci su un minuto prima di riuscire a rispondere alla domanda di Belle.

“Quattro, credo, tesoro... forse cinque.”

Lei sorride e si appoggia a lui, avvinghiando le dita tra i suoi capelli e tirandolo a sé per un bacio. I suoi occhi blu scintillano mentre sussurra contro le labbra di lui, “La prossima volta porto un dolce.”

Lui ridacchia, ma quando parla lo fa’ in tono serio. “Sei sicura di volerlo fare?” sussurra con fare grave. Potrebbe portare sfortuna.

Lei ci pensa su per un istante. “Faccio una scelta coraggiosa,“ annuncia, annuendo con decisione. “Siamo riusciti a fare almeno una mezza dozzina di pasti senza essere interrotti. Tanto vale essere ottimisti.”

“Non è nella mia natura,” borbotta lui, e lei ride mentre lui le cattura il labbro inferiore tra le proprie... giusto quando la campanella posta sopra la porta viene scossa. “Visto...” lui le scocca un’occhiata tagliente e le sfiora la punta del naso con la propria, “...basta parlare di dolce per far arrivare la cavalleria.” La sua adorata Belle si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a dargli una tiratina ai capelli mentre il loro visitatore chiama dal negozio vero e proprio.

“Nonno?”

Nonostante tutto Tremotino sorride. “Qui dietro, Henry.” Si volta per dare il benvenuto al ragazzino, ma continua a circondarle morbidamente la vita con un braccio.

Lei sorride gazzino, ma continua a circondarle morbidamente la vita con un braccio.

“Oh, ciao Belle,” dice allegro Henry quando la vede. “Non vi sto interrompendo, vero?”

“Non ancora,” lo rassicura Tremotino con il suo ghigno più malizioso. Belle si allontana da lui mentre un palese color scarlatto si fa’ strada sulle sue guance. “Beh, _abbiamo_ parlato di un dolce,” tenta lui con fare innocente.

Lei fa’ roteare gli occhi e rivolge la propria attenzione al ragazzino. “Allora, Henry, che cosa combini?”

“Beh...” il nipote di Tremotino distoglie lo sguardo, improvvisamente molto interessato alla propria sciarpa. “Sono tipo venuto perché mi serve il vostro aiuto con una cosa.” Guarda in alto verso Tremotino con fare timido. “Sono venuto a reclutarvi per l’Operazione Donnola.”

“Operazione Donnola?” chiede Belle, evidentemente confusa.

“Cos’ha fatto Regina stavolta?” chiede Tremotino in contemporanea.

“Niente del genere,” gli assicura Henry. “La mamma sta bene.” Poi si rivolge a Belle, “È come l’Operazione Cobra, ma questa volta l’obiettivo è Uncino.”

“Non sono nemmeno sicura di cosa sia l’Operazione Cobra,” dice Belle in tono serio, “ma vorrei che tu stessi lontano da quel pirata, Henry. So che ultimamente la tua mamma sta passando del tempo con lui, ma io non mi fido.”

“È per quello,” dice Henry, “non dovrebbe passare del tempo con la mia mamma. Ha detto al mio papà che non l’avrebbe fatto, ma continua a seguirla quando va fuori a passeggiare sulla spiaggia, e capita da Granny giusto quando sa che c’è lei e fa’ queste commissioni che lo portano nell’ufficio dello sceriffo dicendo che sta provando a rendersi utile in città...” lascia cadere la frase e guarda Tremotino. “Da solo posso arrivare solo fino a un certo punto, Nonno.”

“Ed esattamente cos’è che staresti facendo _da solo_?” chiede Tremotino in un tono che esprime allo stesso tempo preoccupazione e una punta di riluttante approvazione.

“Beh,” comincia il ragazzino, “in realtà ancora nulla.” Alza le spalle. “Non sapevo da dove cominciare.”

“Henry,” chiede Belle, “ci stai chiedendo di aiutarti a tenere Uncino lontano da Emma?”

Il bimbo annuisce e torna a guardare suo nonno. “Lo farai?”

Tremotino non chiederebbe di meglio che poter trasformare quel dannato pirata in un... beh, non riesce a pensare a niente di peggio che una lumaca, ma dedicherebbe volentieri non poco del suo tempo a questa causa. Secoli fa Uncino ha portato via la madre di Bae, ma anche così non gli è sembrato di averne combinate abbastanza a suo figlio. No, ora ha messo gli occhi sulla donna che Bae... _Neal_ ama, e Tremotino non vede l’ora di fargliela pagare, a quel delinquente. Si rende conto che non è questo che Henry gli sta chiedendo, si rende conto ancora di più del fatto che né Belle né Bae gli permetterebbero di fare ciò che davvero vuole... quindi si costringe a calmare la rabbia che sente montargli dentro al pensiero di quell’attacco alla felicità di suo figlio e tenta invece di concentrarsi sulla richiesta che gli ha fatto Henry.

“Tuo padre sa che si qui, Henry? Sa cosa stai cercando di fare?”

“No.” Henry guarda in basso, poi torna a guardarlo negli occhi. “Il mio papà è deciso a fare il cavaliere e lasciare che sia la mamma a decidere da sola, e sarebbe una bella cosa se lui non fosse l’unico a giocare pulito... ma è l’unico e quindi non è per niente giusto.” Una nota supplichevole si insinua nella sua voce, e guarda Tremotino con occhi altrettanto imploranti. “Tu riuscivi sempre ad aggirare ogni piano che l’altra mamma si inventava, non puoi aiutarmi anche con questo?”

Tremotino sposta lo sguardo dal bambino a Belle, indicando suo nipote. Sta per tentare di convincerla che devono fare qualcosa in proposito, quando lei si avvicina a Henry e gli posa una mano sulla spalla.

“Certo che ti aiuteremo,” gli assicura, e Tremotino sa di starla fissando a bocca aperta, ma non può farci proprio nulla. “Però _andremo_ a dirlo a tuo padre, sappilo.”

“Belle, non...” comincia, ma lei lo interrompe.

“Ho visto cosa succede quando la gente prova a interferire con l’amore.” Ha lo sguardo infuocato, ma si calma un po’ quando torna a guardare Henry. “Sai dov’è il tuo papà, in questo momento?”

“Ehm, credo che sia ancora da Granny?”

Lei annuisce e lo fa voltare verso la porta, spingendolo davanti a sé mentre si avvia per uscire. Tremotino li osserva, ancora a bocca aperta, fino a che lei non si volta a guardarlo con aria impaziente.

“Beh, non vieni?”

Qualche minuto più tardi segue Henry e il suo amore in tutta la sua determinazione mentre entrano da Granny per trovare Bae... _Neal_ , si ricorda, seduto da solo a un tavolo. Belle spinge il bambino a sedersi di fianco a suo padre mentre lei scivola sulla panca di fronte a lui e solleva un sopracciglio in direzione di Tremotino fino a che non le si siede a fianco.

Neal li guarda tutti e tre finché non decide di soffermarsi su Belle.

“Ehm, ciao?”

“Ciao.” Belle sorride, e Tremotino nota che suo figlio è attirato da quella minuta donna dai capelli castani tanto quanto sembra esserlo suo nipote... e davvero, chi potrebbe resistere a quel sorriso raggiante e alla gentilezza dei begli occhi blu del suo vero amore? Lei fissa Henry e annuisce per incoraggiarlo, ma il bambino non sembra rispondere come vorrebbe. Si limita infatti a sorridere a suo padre e a mormorare, “ciao,” per poi annuire in quel silenzio sempre più imbarazzante, mentre Belle alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira stancamente.

“C’è qualcuno disposto a farmi risparmiare un po’ di tempo e a spiegarmi cosa mi sono perso?” chiede Neal fissando lo sguardo su Tremotino, che fa’ spallucce e guarda Belle prima di parlare.

“Sembra che siamo stati convocati a un’assemblea di famiglia per discutere dell’Operazione Donnola.”

“Operazione... che?”

“Henry è venuto in negozio a chiederci aiuto,” dice Belle. “Vuole che sviluppiamo un piano per tenere un certo pirata lontano da Emma.”

Neal sospira e abbassa la testa prima di fissare Henry con aria addolorata. “Ne abbiamo parlato, ragazzino...” comincia. “Se la tua mamma vuole...”

“Ha ragione,” lo interrompe Belle. Neal alza il capo di scatto per incontrare il suo sguardo testardo, e Tremotino non riesce a non prendersi un momento per ammirare il modo in cui gli occhi di Belle si illuminano davanti a quella sfida. Suo figlio non ha alcuna possibilità. “Tu la ami.” Non è una domanda.

“Sì,” ammette lui. “È così. La amo abbastanza da lasciarla in pace se non sono quello che vuole.”

“E come fai a sapere che non sei quello che vuole?”

Neal torna ad abbassare lo sguardo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Mi sembra abbastanza chiaro chi sia quello con cui vuole passare il tempo,” mormora.

“Almeno ci hai provato?” chiede Belle, palesemente esasperata.

“Ascolta, l’ho aspettata. Le ho detto che se non si fosse presentata l’avrei lasciata in pace.”

Belle fa’ un respiro profondo e fissa Tremotino come se tutto questo fosse in qualche modo colpa sua, poi torna a rivolgere il suo sguardo duro su suo figlio.

“Cosa ti è saltato in testa?” chiede lei.

Lui alza le mani in un gesto di resa... o di difesa, a questo punto Tremotino non ne è poi così sicuro. “Pensavo che le ho fatto del male, okay? Non posso fargliene una colpa se non vuole rivivere tutto un’altra volta.”

“Quindi ti arrendi e la lasci vulnerabile a una canaglia manipolatrice perché non è tornata di corsa da te al primo tentativo?”

“Io... no... cioè, non lo so...” guarda Tremotino, sperando palesemente in un qualche indizio su come sfuggire a quest’inquisizione, e indica timidamente il piatto di fronte a sé con dentro gli avanzi di quelle che dovevano essere lasagne. “Volevo solo pranzare.”

“La vedo dura, in questa città,” mormora Tremotino a mezza voce. “Figliolo, Belle ha ragione. Se sei innamorato della signorina Swan non puoi darti per vinto.” Si volta a guardare il suo amore con un timido sorriso e poi torna a incrociare lo sguardo di suo figlio. “Quando trovi qualcosa per cui vale la pena lottare, non devi arrenderti _mai_.”

“Le ho fatto del male, Papi.” Dice a voce bassissima. “L’ho lasciata.”

Tremotino tende la mano sul tavolo per andare a coprire quella di suo figlio con la sua.

“E allora trova un modo di sistemare le cose, Bae.”

“Papà, ti stiamo solo chiedendo di provare,” aggiunge Henry. “Uncino non smetterà di provarci e tu non vuoi nemmeno cominciare. Che razza di messaggio pensi di mandare?”

“Ba... Neal,” stavolta il tono di Belle è più gentile, un invito invece che una pretesa. “per Emma il pirata è una strada più facile perché non è importante. È... una distrazione. Se ha paura di tornare a fidarsi di te è perché il suo cuore è ancora tuo. Devi parlarle.”

Lui la fissa per un lungo momento e poi abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, scuotendo la testa. “Anche se fosse vero, non è mai da sola.”

“Ed è lì che entra in gioco l’Operazione Donnola,” annuncia Henry. “Io e il nonno possiamo tenere Uncino fuori dai piedi in modo che tu riesca a passare un po’ di tempo con la mamma, adesso che sai cosa vogliamo fare.”

“E in cosa consisteva l’Operazione Donnola prima che io venissi a sapere cos’è?”

Henry alza le spalle. “Tenere Uncino lontano dalla mamma finché tu non ti fossi deciso a lottare per lei.”

“Henry...” lo avverte Neal. “Non sono sicuro che voglia nemmeno sentir parlare di riprovarci.”

“Lascia fare a me,” si intromette Belle, e Tremotino non scommetterebbe mai contro di lei una volta che si è messa in testa una cosa.

“Bene,” dichiara Henry. “È deciso. Ora se solo il Nonno cacciasse Uncino fuori dai piedi...”

“Niente magia!” lo interrompe Neal, ed appare a tutti come il ragazzino testardo con cui Tremotino aveva stretto un accordo tantissimo tempo prima.

“Beh...” azzarda Belle, “per lo meno niente di oscuro.” Tremotino la guarda come se non l’avesse mai vista prima, e lei ride della confusione che gli legge in volto. “Sono sicura che ci siano modi per rallentare un uomo che non implichino il trasformarlo in una lumaca,” dice con un sorriso indulgente. “Di sicuro qualche ostacolo ben piazzato che potrebbe comunque essere sorto totalmente per conto proprio non può essere poi _così_ male.” Guarda Neal con un’espressione a cui suo padre non è mai riuscito a resistere.

“Ma tu non dovresti essere l’influenza _positiva_ qui dentro?”

“E va bene,” Belle mette il broncio. “Niente magia... a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario.”

Neal la guarda con sospetto. “E chi sarà a decidere se è necessario?”

“Io,” annuncia lei. “Prendere o lasciare.”

Neal lancia un’occhiata a suo padre e alza le spalle prima di stringere la mano che Belle gli tende. “Direi che l’accordo è sigillato.” Scuote la testa, come se non riuscisse bene a capire come siano finiti in questa situazione.

“A questo punto non ha senso perdere tempo,” dice Henry. “Dovremmo cominciare ora.”

“Ora?” squittisce Neal.

“Già.” Fa’ un cenno in direzione della soglia che il pirata ha appena varcato. “La mamma pensava di andare sulla spiaggia oggi pomeriggio. Se parti adesso dovresti riuscire a raggiungerla.” Si alza dalla panca, guardando Tremotino. “Credo di farcela, ma in caso contrario...”

“Farò in modo che non ci siano interruzioni,” gli assicura Tremotino.

Il bimbo annuisce e si avvicina al pirata che ora è seduto al bancone, sedendosi sullo sgabello a fianco al suo. “Allora...” comincia con fare innocente, preparandosi palesemente a una lunga chiacchierata, “direi che ti piace la mia mamma...”


End file.
